


Summer Heat

by lockewrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Loki hasn't met anyone quite like you before.





	Summer Heat

Your love-hate relationship with summer continued another week as temperatures were upwards of 100°. It was one year after the attack in New York and as liaison for the Avengers you had been given a permanent room in Stark Tower. For a billionaire, one would think Tony Stark would turn on the air conditioning, but he refused saying it was expensive. You think he just wanted you to suffer.

Like you weren’t suffering already. Ever since Thor took Loki back to Asgard he’s been insisting his brother is ready to apologize. Without so much as a word, Thor arrived one day at the tower, Loki in tow. Now something had come up and no member of the Avengers would suck it up and babysit the god, so you were stuck watching him.

So this was how you spent your Saturday morning, sitting on the couch watching TV with Loki. At least the two of you were in agreement with how hot it was and how annoying Tony was being with not turning the AC on. Then, an idea struck.

“Come on, get up” you said, turning the TV off.

“What are we doing?” Loki questioned, curious as to what someone would want to do in the dreadful heat.

“We are going to take advantage of Starks pool!”

Of course, Loki was ill prepared for a swim so he sat in one of the lounge chairs under an umbrella while you enjoyed the cool water. It was nice to relax for once, no new missions, no Fury barking orders, although you wouldn’t have minded a mission to some cold part of the world. 

You had struck up a conversation with Loki while swimming, and if you were honest with yourself, you found him more intriguing. It first began with a question about summers on Asgard and had since developed into talk of his childhood. He was surprisingly open about his life, especially for a person who had tried to take over Earth and who had been stopped by the Avengers and your people at SHIELD.

Wanting to make the most of your time in the pool you took a dive, dropping quickly under the water to pop up in front of Loki. You hadn’t meant it to be so Ariel-esque, nor had you meant to startle Loki like you assumed you had based on his reaction. He had stopped speaking completely and was now just staring at you. It was a little embarrassing.

“What?” Wait is he blushing?

“We, um, on Asgard, we do not have outfits like that.”

Well then.

You simply smiled and told him to come join you. He refused, echoing that he was not wearing proper attire and that Stark had refused to let him borrow any.

“Look, just take off your shirt, role up your pants and jump in. You’ll be fine!”

He shifted from foot to foot, contemplating his choices but really, who was he kidding. He was miserable enough having to be babysat so his brother could return home, why make himself more miserable in the heat. Before you could register his actions, he’d jumped into the pool beside you.

Laughing at his eagerness you yelled “I said join me not splash me!” before splashing him back.

This resulted in a water fight and subsequent joking around, including teaching Loki the most important pool game of them all Marco Polo.

The emotions Loki felt as he watched you swim around searching for him, were ones he hadn’t felt in a long time. Happiness and Love. Oh how he was in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
